


Невидимая любовь

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини G  - PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Понимание, что испытываешь чувства к уже занятому лучшему другу, никогда не приходит вовремя.





	Невидимая любовь

После Битвы раздумывать над их с Гермионой поцелуем было некогда. Они готовились к похоронам, расчищали замок, оплакивали погибших — поцелуй Рону даже на ум не приходил.

О нем осторожно напомнил Гарри — кто, как не он:

— Гермиона спрашивала, как ты.

Рон, сидящий на подоконнике, что-то промычал в ответ. Они с Гарри убирались в бывшей комнате Фреда и Джорджа. Ну, то есть Гарри убирался, а Рон пытался держать себя в руках.

— Она не хочет давить на тебя. Ей просто нужно, чтоб ты знал: она рядом, — добавил Гарри, вынул из комода нечто вроде ярко-оранжевых кальсон и немедля отправил их в кучу вещей на выброс.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Рон и взял старый учебник Фреда. Он и забыл, что брат просто обожал писать на полях.

Гарри уселся рядом и положил ему на колено теплую ладонь.

— Она твоя девушка, — сказал он так, будто это что-то значило.

И Рон вспомнил о поцелуе.

— Ты думаешь… — начал он, но сбился с мысли.

— Ага. Иди, поговори с ней через камин, — Гарри мягко вытолкнул его из комнаты. — Я закончу.

Рону определенно не хотелось никуда звонить, но он все равно поблагодарил.

* * *

Гермиона при встрече обняла его — теплая, мягкая, славная Гермиона. Они-то с Гарри не особо любили обниматься, а мать слишком горевала, чтобы кого-то утешать, и так уж сложилось, что Гермиона обняла его первой за длительное время.

— Я скучала, — сказала она. Рон поддакнул ей и не солгал: ему тоже ее не хватало. Но пока он был с ней, его тянуло в Нору, потому что там остался Гарри, один.

Он не вернулся, потому что вспомнил: Гарри теперь никогда не бывает один, у него есть Джинни.

* * *

По идее, у них все должно было получиться.

Два члена золотого трио, лучшие друзья. К тому же они только начали встречаться. У них быстро все наладится. 

У Гарри и Джинни уже было несколько месяцев за плечами. Они всегда держались вместе, всегда были счастливы. Рон завидовал, но не сказал бы, чему: то ли их отношениям, то ли тому, каким взглядом Гарри смотрит на Джинни украдкой. 

У них с Гермионой ничего такого не было.

* * *

В смысле, у Рона не было. У Гермионы было. Она глядела на него, будто он для нее целый мир, идеальный мужчина. И Рон думал, что сможет научиться; ему, в конце концов, всегда все давалось медленно; он верил, что со временем… Но прошло полгода, а он так и не увидел в Гермионе то, что та видела в нем самом.

Рон знал, что Гарри ведет себя с Джинни как идеальный бойфренд. И пытался подражать ему — в этом и во всем остальном. Как его приятель, его друг, его…

Нужно остановиться.

* * *

Гарри — идеальный спутник по жизни. И Рону больно.

Никто не говорил, что Гарри и Джинни друг другу не подходят. Никто не говорил, потому что это было бы неправдой. Рон, наверное, не встречал пары гармоничней, за исключением родителей. Они сочетались друг с другом так, как редко кто из знакомых Рона. 

Рон не ревновал, нет. Он повторял это вновь и вновь, до тех пор, пока сам не поверил. «Я не ревную к Джинни», говорил он каждый раз, стоило ему увидеть их вместе.

Понимание, что испытываешь чувства к уже занятому лучшему другу, никогда не приходит вовремя. Чувства, выходящие за рамки братской дружбы, значащие что-то, о чем Рон не хотел даже думать. Да и никому не стоило задумываться о подобном. Если узнают, станет только хуже.

Если узнает Гарри, ничего не поменяется: он все равно будет так же нежно смотреть на Джинни, так же ласково улыбаться ей и так же держать за руку.

Только Рон больше этого не увидит.

* * *

У Джинни их семейные ярко-рыжие волосы, обрамляющие лицо мягкими волнами, смотрелись красиво, а веснушки придавали ей утонченность, женственность. По сравнению с сестрой Рон казался себе троллем. Слишком высокий, слишком тощий, все в нем было слишком. Даже вопроса не возникало, кто привлекательней, на кого может запасть Гарри.

На кого он _уже_ запал.

Никогда никаких вопросов не возникало.

* * *

Он влюбился не в того лучшего друга, и однажды Гермиона обязательно должна была это заметить. Она же умная. Поймет. Они встречались восемь месяцев, а Рон так и не научился ее любить. Он сказал, что между ними все кончено. Она спросила, появился ли у него кто-то еще, а он не ответил: и так все было видно.

* * *

Рон знал, что Гарри еще не признался Джинни в любви, пока нет: об этом однажды, немного перебрав, проговорилась Джинни. По ее словам, Гарри слабо выражал свою любовь, не умел говорить о чувствах.

Рон прикусил язык, чтобы не предложить им расстаться, раз ее что-то не устраивает. Но он не хотел рушить их отношения.

А в их с Гарри дружбе все было по-честному. Они отдалялись друг от друга, и Рон не знал, как это остановить. У Гарри много времени отнимала учеба на аврора — теперь у них были разные предметы и разные преподаватели, — а все ничтожно малое свободное время он проводил с Джинни. А когда у них находилось время встретиться, Рон невольно замыкался, стоило Гарри упомянуть его сестру.

У него не получалось преодолеть себя. Гарри заводил о ней разговор так непринужденно («Да, но Летучемышиный сглаз у Джинни пока все равно лучше, чем у меня!»), а Рон вместо этого слышал: «Кстати, я по-прежнему люблю Джинни и не в курсе твоих чувств». Рон пытался уклоняться от подобных тем, но все без толку. Гарри был влюблен, и это проявлялось абсолютно во всем.

В итоге Рон стал избегать не разговоров, а Гарри и Джинни. Джинни избегать было легко: она редко заходила в магазинчик Джорджа и постоянно путешествовала или тренировалась — положение члена квиддичной команды обязывало. Держаться подальше от Гарри оказалось труднее, но и это удавалось.

Рон говорил, что у него много работы, что у него болит голова, что он занят учебой, и так прошел месяц, за который он ни разу не видел Гарри.

И у Рона почти получалось убедить себя, что ему все равно — если бы не чувство пустоты в груди, возникающее всякий раз при упоминании о лучшем друге.

А тем временем Гермиона начала встречаться с Теодором Ноттом, а Рон был так погружен в свои проблемы, что даже не возмутился из-за интрижки со слизеринцем. Гермиона померила ему температуру, а потом проверила на проклятия, от которых может пострадать рассудок.

Рон не стал говорить, что его рассудок пострадал от любви.

Из-за любви он не встречался с лучшим другом.

Из-за любви не пытался разрушить отношения Гарри и Джинни, потому что рядом с ней Гарри просто сиял от счастья.

Из-за любви удержался и не обрезал Джинни волосы, когда та сообщила, что переезжает к Гарри. Потому что в квартире Гарри только одна спальня, и Джинни точно не собиралась спать на кушетке. Все это снова и снова доказывало то, что Гарри — натурал. И даже если бы он расстался с Джинни, он бы не почувствовал интереса к мужчине.

И не просто к мужчине, а к лучшему другу.

Когда Гарри все-таки заметил, что что-то не так, то даже близко не смог угадать причину. И на том спасибо.

— Это ведь не я что-то натворил, нет? Если я, то прости. Помнишь, мы решили больше не разрушать нашу дружбу из-за пустяков. 

В кои-то веки Рон ответил почти честно:

— Дело не в тебе… Просто я… влюбился не в того человека, и мне нелегко.

— Кто она?

— Он.

— Мне ему врезать? — не то в шутку, не то всерьез спросил Гарри.

— Не. Так… — тебе пришлось бы бить себя, — ему будет трудно проникнуться ко мне, если ты его изобьешь.

И Гарри снова ухмыльнулся, и потрепал его по спине, и посоветовал смотреть на все оптимистично. 

Рон про себя точно знал: он не какой-то влюбленный неудачник, которого никогда не полюбят в ответ. Но всем было давно известно, что сердце у семьи Уизли неподвластно разуму.


End file.
